Randsburg
Randsburg er det østligst beliggende land i Norden. Det har eksisteret som samlet enhed siden 411 e.a., og blev, som det tredje land, medlem af unionen Borundsland i 472 e.a.. Landet er rigt på trods af dets ringe størrelse. Hovedstaden er den enorme havneby Haffen. Geografi Hoveddelen af Randsburg ligger mellem Brand-bjergene og Hroarshavet. Mod nord grænser landet op til Det Blege Land, hvor en stærkt befæstet grænse holder sodsætlinge på afstand. Randsburg grænser også op til Blodmarkerne. Mod syd støder landet op til den kæmpemæssige sump Illmathant. Selve landet er bakket og ud til havkysten er terrænet særdeles kuperet. Det meste af kysten består af 30-50 meter høje kalk- og klippeklinter. Meget af landet er tæmmet og bruges til landbrug, men der er stadig et par dybe skove tilbage. Den mest dominerende kunstige geografiske faktor er hovedstaden Haffen – Nordens andenstørste by – der har ligget der siden dværgerigernes tid. Historie Randsburg blev grundlagt af Kong Daco Forsvareren i 411. e.a., da tre mindre riger og bystaten Haffen gik i forbund. Indtil da havde landene kunnet klare sig selv, men da Heimarr og Rell opstod, som reaktion på Ouræiske overgreb, og pirateriet i Hroarshavet samtidigt blussede voldsomt op, blev det decideret nødvendigt med at etablere en større stat med en dertil følgende større hær. Udover Haffen består Randsburg af områderne Rinskland, Opperfeldt og Niederlingen – Alle fire områder fik status som storgrevskaber efter sammenlægningen. Daco Forsvareren var ikke i familie med nogle af de gamle kongeslægter og var ikke i lommen på et købmandshus. Han var en autodidakt borgerlig hærfører, der vandt stor hæder i en række småkrige mod stammerne i Illmathant – disse bataljer er samlet under betegnelsen Sumpkrigene. Allerede før etableringen af Randsburg var købmandshusene ekstremt magtfulde i området – især i Haffen, som de dengang ledede autokratisk. Adelstitler blev købt og solgt åbenlyst af kongerne, og sådan er det stadig i dag. Ligeledes er Randsburgs hær og flåde totalt afhængige af støtte fra købmandshusene. Dette har sat et tydeligt præg på Randsburgs konger og jarler, der alle fremstår ret vage og ubeslutsomme, i sammenligning med lederne i Nordens andre lande. Daco viste sig desværre at lide af en sjælden og arvelig sygdom, der får mændene i hans slægt til at ældes og dø med forrygende hast. I løbet af 61 år skiftede Randsburg konge seks gange, indtil den sidste, Daco d. 6., døde uden direkte arvinger, efter blot et halvt år på tronen i 472 e.a.. En af hans sidste officielle handlinger havde været at indlemme Randsburg i Borundsland og afskrive sig kongetitlen. Det randsburgisiske hof (primært købmænd) fandt en gren af Daco d. 6.’s moders familie, der kunne overtage jarledømmet. Familien, der hedder van Zandenburg, har regeret lige siden, naturligvis under købmandshusenes kyndige vejledning. Styreform Nominelt har Randsburg en form for konstitutionelt monarki, ledet af en jarl, i stil med Heimarr og Oure. Reelt set er jarlen dog bare af gammel adelsslægt, og styres af to parlamentariske kamre – Borgerkammeret og Adelskammeret. Adelen besidder langt det meste af Randsburgs land, og har ret til at eje private hære. Man skal have godt blod for at kunne blive optaget, og der er et medlem af adelskammret for hver ”Burg” (len) der er i landet – på nuværende tidspunkt 33. Borgerkammeret består næsten udelukkende af købmænd og præster. Det er jarlen selv der bestemmer hvem der sidder i dette kammer, og de fleste køber sig simpelthen en plads. Kammeret må aldrig være større end Adelskammeret og består således også af 33 medlemmer. Parlamentet og jarlen er altså i alt 67 personer. Købmandshusene er markant rigere end adelen, og derfor falder jarlens stemme ganske ofte til fordel for Borgerkammeret. Økonomi Randsburg er en økonomisk supermagt i Norden, i konstant konkurrence med Faunland – kontinentets anden store kystnation. Mængden af handel der kommer gennem Haffen er kolossal og landets kontakt med folk fra den anden side af havet giver Randsburg store fordele teknologisk, magisk og diplomatisk – og i særdeleshed økonomisk. Randsburg lever også højt på den lave interne skat der er i Borundsland – som Faunland ikke er medlem af. I Randsburg er det købmandshusene der bestemmer. Nogle af husene er betydeligt ældre end Randsburg, har flere penge end statskassen og diplomatiske forbindelser som mange jarler misunder dem. Sommetider udbryder der ligefrem en slags krig imellem to huse, der får konsekvenser for Randsburg. Sidst dette skete var i 689 e.a., da Huset Machgrat bekrigede Huset Groht. At sidstnævnte hus ikke længere eksisterer siger lidt om hidsigheden af disse krige. I 700 e.a. blev Randburg stemt ned i en afstemning om hvorvidt opium skulle forblive lovligt i Borundsland. Det har ramt landet hårdt, idet et forbud mod Mattak – der kommer ind på kontinentet via Faunland – indtil da havde sikret de randburgisiske købmænd et monopol på området. Forbudet har ikke virket, men en del købmandshuse har tyet til ulovligheder og importere og sælger stadig opium. Blandt de få værdifulde naturressourcer i Randsburg er perler og rav fra kysten, og enkelte guldminer i den nordlige del af landet. Religion Randsburg har tre primære guder, og en række lokale guder, foruden en udbredt forgudelse af forfædre – især indenfor købmandshusene og hæren. De største og mest magtfulde købmandshuse har præsteret at hæve deres grundlæggere til en form for halvgudsstatus. De tre primære guder er krigsguden Stefanon, den tvekønnede gud for nydelse Viskus, og handelsguden Bulgas. Kultur Randsburgs kultur bliver kraftigt påvirket af oversøiske lande og af alle de rejsende der kommer gennem landet. Randsburgisisk kunst er storladen og imponerende, musikken er bombastisk og litteraturen fuld af følelse. Randsburgs kunstnere søger at beskrive verden som den ser ud, og lefler ikke udpræget meget. Mæcenvældet er udbredt. Arkitektonisk kan der slet ikke tales om en særlig randsburgisisk stilart. Der er elementer af dværge-arkitetur og fra fremmede lande, inspiration fra Heimarr og Rell og en masse andet. Noget særligt for Randsburg er boldspillet Orloch – et voldsomt spil, der udøves fanatisk over hele landet. Ligeledes er hasardspil og væddemål en indgroet del af Randburgsk kultur, der dyrkes med noget større vigør end i resten af Norden. Randburgisere er også vilde med auktioner, og auktionshuset har altid en prominent plads i en by – oftest ligger det i forbindelse med et Bulgas-tempel. Randburgisere går som regel klædt så prangende som muligt, for at vise deres velstand. Kategori:Lande Kategori:Medlemmer af Borundsland